


Come Read To Me

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Childhood, Drabble, Family Fluff, Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Charles reads to her when she can't sleep.





	Come Read To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting from this.

Raven tiptoes over the cushy white carpet despite knowing nothing can pull Sharon from sleeping off a hangover. Charles nods greeting, reluctant to tear away from his book. 

“I can't sleep,” she whines. “Would you come read to me?” 

Sharon refuses to give her a night light. A night light goes beyond the necessities she’s willing to donate. 

“We can read here,” Charles says, patting the space beside him, “You must overcome fears, though.”

She huffs, but hops onto the couch, lining her body with his. 

“You could learn how to read,” he offers. “I’ll teach you.” 

“Teach me later.”


End file.
